Maron Klaer
Maron Klaer is an agent of the Praeta. Her Espira is Heka. Appearance Maron has reddish-magenta skin that resembles a shark's in biology, occasionally shimmering like scales. Her body has many fins, which she can control as an extension of her limbs. Her hands each have four fingers, one being an opposable thumb. Her eyes have blue sclera and yellow irises. Her hair is a dark blue that fades to a teal at the tips. Her true lower body is just a fish tail - she uses artificial legs controlled by her iether to walk. She also carries a container of water with her, as she breathes best with her gills (she can breathe normally but it's not as effective). The black armor is a lightweight polymer, a smooth, resilient plastic of sorts. Not all of the black material is stiff - some is a flexible bodysuit polymeric material. Teal markings cover her body, typically at the tips. They give a faint glow. The markings are manifestations of her iether, and can move as if alive. When she is manipulating water, strings of her iether interlace with the water. They also appear on her armor/prosthetics, as that is how she controls them. Personality She has a strong sense of duty to society. Her desire to prevent people from harm from monsters led to her seeking out the Praeta. She is both powerful and she knows it - though a bit arrogant in a I-know-I'm-more-capable-than-most way. She prefers to take on missions alone, as her power affects a large area. She enjoys showing off but isn't really overt about it - but if she's asked to demonstrate her skills, it's a rather "I'm glad you asked!" situation. Maron has high standards for both herself and others, even though she hates that she does. On the surface, she keeps high standards of courtesy and performance, and she's afraid that letting others close to her heart will show them her highly-flawed character. And that she'll see something that she'd be happier without knowing. Even so, she yearns for closeness to another - be it a friend, significant other, or something else. Abilities Her biology gives her significant aquatic advantages - she can breathe underwater and manipulate any water touched by her iether, which manifests as living markings. She can pull water from a distance and from the atmosphere, which she can then shape into offensive forms or just cause a destructive wave. However, she can't breathe easily in air and doesn't have actual legs - both remedied by technology provided by the Praeta. The technology links with her iether, allowing her to manipulate it as an extension of her body - so long as she doesn't exhaust her reserves of iether. History Born in Koshika, Maron spent most of her youth as a student. When a monster killed a family member, she began to look into the Praeta. She began to practice her magic illegally against monsters in the Wilderness, strengthening both her soul and her skills. One day, when she was 22, a monster knocked her off a cliff into the ocean. As darkness encroached upon her mind, she was seized with a powerful desire to live, triggering her transformation into a khimaera. She tried to leave the ocean, but without legs and proper lungs, she was trapped. Weeks later, a member of Unity found her, offering help and a place to find herself. She accepted the first but not the latter, requesting that she be brought back to civilization. The disciple agreed, telling her that they would seek help, and to meet in the same spot in three days. The one who returned was a member of the Praeta, and she insisted that they take her under their wing. After a demonstration of her power, the Praetor conceded, taking her to the nearest base. She was soon outfitted with her prosthetics and properly trained as an agent, rapidly rising through the ranks and establishing herself as one of the most powerful agents. Trivia Gallery Maron Klaer Concept.jpg|Initial Concept. Human Maron.jpeg|Human. Maron by Aret.jpeg|Maron drawn by AretMaw on Tumblr. Category:Characters Category:Khimaera __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Khimaerian